Rock, Paper, Scissors!
by Zammie4eva
Summary: the aliens are bored, but it's far too hot! meanwhile Ichigo's having homework trouble, can a certain green-haired alien help her? based on episode 21 Kichigo and and little OOCness


**Rock, Paper, Scissors!**

**Kisshu, Taruto and Pai are too lazy to work on destroying the Earth. Plus it's too hot! Rock, paper, scissors to determine who's going to work. Meanwhile, Ichigo's having her own work problems, there's too much homework, who will help her get her homework done? Based on episode 21. KXI (KisshuxIchigo)**

**Okay I came up with a few twists of my own here, first off, Taruto and Kisshu are brothers, and their father is head of their people back on their planet, making them princes of sorts. Also, Taruto and Kisshu call themselves Tart and Kish as nicknames, but no one else calls them that, not even Pai. I made Masaya a jerk because I HATE MASAYA! DIE TREE-HUGGING NINNY! Ahem, anyway, here's my little one-shot enjoy! ^_^**

**Japanese words:**

**Otouto = little brother**

**ane-chan/san or nee-chan/san = elder sister**

**Imouto = little sister**

**Onii-san/nii-san = elder brother**

**Urusai = shut up**

**Baka = idiot**

**Kuso = damn**

**Troublesome = yakkanai**

**Eh? = what?**

**Iie/iiya = no**

**Hai = yes**

**Ano = um…**

**Demo = but**

**Gomen nasai/gomen = sorry**

"Ah, it's so hot on Earth!" Taruto complained loudly, taking a bite of his ice-cream.

"Hey it was your idea to build a base down here you know Tart," Kisshu said, pointing at Taruto with his spoon.

"Urusai nii-san, it was you who said it was a good idea," Taruto snapped.

"Yeah but that's only so he could stalk the pink Mew Mew," Pai said.

Kisshu grinned. "Uh-huh, but today I think it's a little too hot to play with my Koneko-chan, so I'll be resting here. Gah, what is with the heat down here?"

Kisshu tried to cool down by fanning himself with his shirt, he succeeded in making a small cold wind on his stomach, but nothing else.

"The humans are too blame, too much pollution in the atmosphere is making the ozone weaker, causing global warming." Pia said.

"Humans shouldn't mess around with stuff like that," Kisshu sighed spooning some ice-cream into his mouth.

"Yeah but they do make some cool stuff too, like these things," Taruto pointed out, he looked at the wind chimes behind them, their bells making sounds as the blew in the wind.

"Mmmm, nice sound. I suppose humans aren't all that dumb," Kisshu allowed laying back on the floor, his eyes closed, looking totally at peace.

"But anyway, shouldn't we get back to work?" Taruto said trying to act as mature as Pai and Kisshu (even though Kisshu isn't all that mature).

"Iiya, I'll pass, too hot." Kisshu said waving a hand in the air.

"And I have research to do," Pai replied.

"Keep up the good work otouto-kun, we know you can do it," Kisshu smirked.

"HEY! That's not fair you have to help too!" Taruto cried.

Kisshu and Pai looked at each other.

"You just want me to do it all so when it goes wrong I'll get the blame!" Taruto accused.

"Well I wasn't going to put it like that…demo..." Kisshu said folding his arms behind his head.

Taruto growled.

"I know how to settle this," Pai said, his eyes shifting from Taruto to Kisshu, "Gen, Ken, Pong!" (gen, ken, pong is the Japanese version of scissors, paper, rock)

Taruto's eyes lit up, he always beat Pai at this game! Kisshu just looked confused.

"What's Gen, Ken, Pong?" he asked.

"EH? Didn't you come to Earth before us?" Pai and Taruto cried.

"Hai…demo…I mean I never paid attention to any of these stupid things, you know me I'm all business." Kisshu defended.

"Riiiiight." Taruto said rolling his eyes. They explained to Kisshu what Gen, Ken, Pong was.

"Ah, I see. That seems simple enough. Alright, Gen, Ken, Pong it is!" Kisshu said.

"First Round!"

They all threw their hands down, having all landed on rock they did it again.

"Counter-attack!"

Taruto threw another rock, Pai a paper, and just as Kisshu saw what Pai and Taruto had thrown he changed to rock in mid-air without them noticing.

"Looks like you're it otouto-kun," Kisshu grinned. "Have fun."

"Eh? Not fair not fair Kish you cheated! Cheater! Cheater! Cheater! CHEATER!" Taruto wailed.

"Whatever, see you later." Kisshu said flying off, Pai on his left.

'That Kisshu, he says he's never heard of the game, and yet he plays so well,' Pai thought to himself.

Kisshu watched from the tree he had claimed his outside of Ichigo's window. She was working at her desk, trying to do her homework.

'Trying' being the key word here. She was growing steadily more frustrated with her lack of progress, Kisshu could tell by the way her frown kept deepening.

Kisshu liked the way she kept tapping her pen on the page, as if it would do the answers for her, and the way she bounced her leg up and down in frustration.

He liked the way her hand clenched and unclenched in her strawberry hair, the tenseness in her shoulders as she hunched over the blank page.

He could watch this all day…

"GAH! I CAN'T DO THIS!" an overworked Ichigo screamed in desperation, she had left all of her homework till the last second and now she couldn't do it all!

"Why do they have to assign homework in the holidays, school goes back tomorrow and I have to get all this work done! Waaah why did I leave it till the last day!"

She began running around in circles, tugging at her hair, "I can't do this I'm gonna die, I'll fail and get kicked out of school and never be able to see Aoyama-kun ever again and I'll be too depressed to even leave my room and I'll die!"

Kisshu frowned a little at them mention of Masaya Aoyama but then continued to watch Ichigo have a complete freak out.

Of course he could go in and help her, but he was having too much fun.

Suddenly she stopped screaming and picked up her phone, "Of course, Miwa and Moe! Good to know I have friends I can count on." She smiled.

She dialled Miwa's number and waited until she answered, "Ah Miwa it's Ichigo, could you please help me with my summer homework?" she asked sweetly.

"Eh? You mean you haven't finished?" Miwa asked.

"Well, I mean I've nearly finished, there's just this one problem that I can't work out and I need a bit of help is all," Ichigo lied.

"Well I can't help you Ichigo," Miwa said.

"Why not Miwa?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I'm in Okinawa. I'm here for my aunt's wedding, and I won't be back until the second week of school." Miwa explained. "Gomen nasai Ichigo,"

"Oh, that's okay Miwa, I'll just ask Moe, have fun in Okinawa," Ichigo said trying to sound cheerful.

"Thanks Ichigo. I'll bring you back something, good luck with your homework," Miwa hung up, and Ichigo called Moe.

"AAAH! ICHIGO I CAN'T HELP YOU WITH YOUR HOMEWORK! IT'S YOU WHO SHOULD BE HELPING ME!" Moe screamed into the phone.

Ichigo hadn't even had a chance to ask her anything yet.

"But I haven't even started my homework, maybe if we did it together it'd be easier," Ichigo said.

"NO WAY! NOT GONNA HAPPEN! NOW STOP BOTHERING ME I HAVE THESE MATHS QUESTIONS TO FIGURE OUT!" Moe hung up.

"Gaah! What am I gonna do NOW?" Ichigo screamed.

"Wait, stop, relax. Calmly breath in and out and find a solution to the problem," Ichigo began to breathe slowly, then after a while –

"THIS ISN'T GETTING MY HOMEWORK DONE!" Ichigo started her panic attack all over again. And she had to get to work.

"Retasu-san, you're smart, can you help me with my homework?"

"Gomen Ichigo-san, you should really do your homework on your own,"

"Pudding-san, what about you?"

"What's homework?"

"GAHH!"

"Zakuro-san,"

"No."

"But –"

"No."

"Minto!"

"I have tutors that do my homework for me,"

"Shirogane-san!"

"You want me to what?"

"AHHHHH!"

"Keiichiro-san please help me!"

"Sure."

"REALLY?"

"I just have to finish this,"

"But that'll take all day!"

"Yes."

"Never mind!"

Ichigo sat dejectedly at her desk once again, work had been a waste of time, no one would help her with her homework.

"I can help you Koneko-chan," came Kisshu's voice.

"KISSHU!" Ichigo spun around and fell to the floor at the sight of Kisshu in her bedroom, floating over her grinning impishly.

"Aw what's wrong Koneko-chan? Surely you must be happy that _someone _can help you with your homework," Kisshu grinned.

"I'd rather fail than have an alien help me," Ichigo snapped.

At this Kisshu looked visibly hurt, and had to struggle to force a grin.

"Again with that word. You really know how to hurt someone's feelings Ichigo," Kisshu said.

This rendered Ichigo speechless. She hadn't thought about it like that. She must've really hurt Kisshu, the use of her real name proved that.

She probably hurt Kisshu all the time, only mere minutes ago he looked like he might cry, but tried and failed to make it look like he didn't mind.

_So what does that make me then? _She thought. _Am I just a cruel person who doesn't care about what Kisshu feels?_

Ichigo made up her mind, she'd be nice to Kisshu for once. Forcing a smile wasn't as hard as she thought it'd be.

"Well in that case, I don't think it'd be very nice to refuse. Can you help me with my homework Kish?" she asked nicely.

_Since when do you care if you're nice to me? _Kisshu thought, and then realised what it was she'd said. Kish? She'd called him Kish?

His face must've given Ichigo the idea she'd said something wrong, "Oh gomen nasai, do you prefer Kisshu?" she asked urgently.

She didn't want to upset Kisshu twice in less than five minutes!

He snapped out of it. "Iiya, Kish's fine Koneko-chan," he grinned genuinely. Ichigo didn't know why she felt relieved at the use of her nickname.

Wasn't she supposed to hate it?

So Ichigo showed Kisshu her homework

"I'm not doing if for you," he said.

"Eh?" Ichigo snapped her head to him, he'd just said he'd help her!

"Let me finish, I'm not doing it for you, I'm helping you work it out yourself so in future you won't need help." He grinned.

Ichigo calmed down. "Oh. Okay," she said.

Half an hour later she had nearly done all of her homework, she felt proud of herself that she actually understood most of it, with Kisshu's help.

She smiled and blushed when he complimented her whenever she got something right, she felt happy because he was patient with her when she didn't understand.

"Good girl, now try the same method again like that, you're doing good…yes that's right! Well done Koneko-chan," Kisshu smiled at her and she smiled right back.

She felt as good as she did with Masaya – no, she felt _better _than she did with Masaya.

Kisshu was smiling sweetly, not smirking or grinning or mocking, really smiling. She found herself drawn into those golden eyes, like she could gaze into them forever…

Suddenly her phone rang. They jumped at the sound. "Moshi moshi!" Ichigo said into the phone.

"Ichigo-san, are you free?" Masaya asked.

"Aoyama-kun! Am I free? Well, ano…" she looked over at her unfinished homework, she was going to say yes when –

"You really shouldn't lie Koneko-chan," she'd forgotten Kisshu was there.

"AHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed at being startled.

"Ichigo-san? Are you okay?" Masaya asked.

"Ano, hai I'm fine, it's just that I have some homework to finish up and –"

"You haven't finished?" Masaya's tone changed to something like anger, or close to it.

"Iie, not yet," Ichigo was confused, why did it matter so much? She was nearly done.

"That's extremely irresponsible Ichigo-san, you shouldn't go off making dates when you have homework to do," Masaya said.

"Hold on a minute, you called me!" Ichigo snapped. Why was he being so mean all of a sudden?

But Masaya wasn't listening. "I can't date someone who puts her own free time over her work,"

"Well – fine! I don't care, if you can't handle that I don't get my homework done instantly, then maybe I don't want to date you either!" Ichigo burst out.

Wait a minute – where did THAT come from?

"Fine, it's over." Masaya said.

"Good riddance," Ichigo hung up and realised what she'd done. She's just broke up with Masaya.

"WAAAAAAH!" she wailed.

-several hours later-

"Ano…Koneko-chan? You okay?" Kisshu was really worried now. He'd seen Ichigo upset before, but this was off the charts upset!

Over the hours Ichigo's loud screams of distress had dulled to quiet sobbing, but she hadn't stopped crying once.

She was at this moment hugging a big stuffed panda and rocking backwards and forwards in the corner of her room.

But this wasn't what bothered Kisshu the most – Ichigo had thrown her bell out the window.

He received no reaction from Ichigo, but she'd heard him. _Is he really worried about me? _She wondered.

She turned her eyes to Kisshu, he was sitting on her desk, barely touching the wood, head in his hands, looking extremely upset and something else, what was it?

Concern. Worry and concern. That's what he looked like. His liquid gold eyes shone with worry, Ichigo decided it hurt to see that look in her Kish's eyes.

Wait – _her _Kish? That was just wrong! They were enemies! And yet, it didn't sound strange in her head. It sounded right, like it belonged there all along.

She slowly smiled. "You're worried about me?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse from hours of crying.

What had she been crying about now? She couldn't remember.

Kisshu got up and crouched down next to her, "Of course I'm worried about you, why wouldn't I be?" he asked like it was obvious.

Ichigo smiled brighter and threw her arms around Kisshu. "Thankyou Kish," she said into his shirt.

Hesitantly, as if wondering if Ichigo knew what it was she was doing, he brought his arms around her.

"No problem Koneko-chan." He said gently. "You wanna finish that homework now?"

Ichigo looked up and nodded.

"Okay then. We're onto equations now,"

As Ichigo sat back at her desk, eyes dry, heart full, she looked over at her instructor. She smiled.

She didn't need Masaya, she had a perfectly good green-haired golden-eyed alien to keep her company.

**Owari mashita! Whadda think? Criticism is welcome, but only if it is constructive. R&R ongegai!**


End file.
